First Day
by Raspberry 14
Summary: This is a story I've based around Bakura. Knowing me they will be romance but I have no idea who with, just how he would feel when moving schools and making friends
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This is my first 'official' fanfiction so criticism is highly welcomed. I don't know where I want to go with this story (or any of my others), it's spur of the moment. I'm also no good at spacing my work out. Your ideas are welcomed and here it is...

Third Person POV

Everyone knows what it's like to be nervous and some know what it feels like to be the new kid. Bakura was not only the new kid but the very shy, new kid.

He didn't know what to feel about moving schools, there were so many emotions. Confusion at how the hallways all looked the same, frustration that his parents moved him from his friends, anger at those so called friends.

Thinking back he didn't know if they were his friends. He was bullied at his old school, part of the reason he was moved, and although his friends said they were on his side they turned a blind eye whenever he was kicked to the ground or beat up after school.

Bakura cringed at these memories but he was determined to start anew here. If only he could find his classroom...

Bakura POV

"Now I want to introduce our new student, Bakura. He's just moved here so everyone make him feel welcome."

I took a deep breath then walked into the classroom as if I wasn't nervous. I'm pretty sure I was looking friendly but the way everyone was staring made me unsure.

"Now why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? It's only homeroom lesson so you won't be holding me up" Mr Nakata chuckled.

"Well I'm uh from Liverpool. Um the school I went to there was all right, I guess. Um... I'm sorry" I said looking to Mr Nakata. "I'm just really not that interesting I guess." Looking down I felt ashamed that I had already embarrassed myself.

"Just tell them about your hobbies." I cringed again wishing he'd let me sit down already.

"Well," I started again, "I like playing Duel Monsters." I noticed everyone shift in their seats and suddenly look more interested. I was surprised; everyone at my old school just treated it like a card game and nothing else. But to me it was an obsession.

"Uh and my favourite card is the Change of Hearts. It allows you to take one of your opponent's monster cards. I play with mostly dark or spell cards." But now I'd explained my style I was out of things to talk about again.

Luckily Mr Nakata got me to sit down at the back of the classroom next to a girl called Tea. She was very friendly and chatty and I got lost in her words. She was interested in Duel Monsters even though she didn't play it often and had similar spell cards. Maybe this school wouldn't be too bad after all, it may even be fun.

*Recess*

Recess, it used to my least favourite part of the day but so far no one had approached me to bash me. I hadn't seen Tea since first period and I hadn't 'clicked' with anyone in my other classes. I'd only got lost once and understood how the school was set up.

Some people looked at me in confusion in the hallways but kept their distance, I even saw a few of the girls from this morning eying me. I smiled to myself thinking it was way better than the scenario I'd played in my head about my first day here. Lost in these thoughts I wasn't watching where I was walking and ran into someone, that someone being a lot taller and bulkier than me.

"Hey watch where you're going you ... Wait a second, you're that new kid." He grinned, turning to also bigger-than-me friends. "And we all know what happens to the new kid."

I looked down knowing what would happen, I knew it was too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi POV

"Hey guys, isn't that the new kid?"

I looked to where Joey was indicating where I saw the new kid limping. "It's Bakura right?" I asked him. "Yeah I think so, you know I don't pay attention in a classroom though." I shook my head at Joey's ignorance. It was true he never focused and was always copying off me or asking for help.

I went up to the new kid who just turned away. "Bakura? I really hope that's your name. Um anyway, sorry for asking the obvious but are you ok?"

I saw a flash of what looked like anger cross his face but then it was gone. Now he looked hurt and ashamed. "Yeah, I'm fine if being beat up four to one is fine." There was that anger again and this time I couldn't deny it. It was almost as if Bakura was fighting with himself but who wouldn't after being beat up for being the new kid.

"Well uh..." I stuttered. I was sure anything I said would seem lame. "You could hang out with us. That is if you don't need to see the nurse."

Bakura looked up so I could see his face now, he hadn't been crying which I thought was weird. "I'd like to 'hang out' I guess. This limp will fade as will the pain." I lead him over to Joey and Tristan.

"Uh hey guys this is Bakura.." "Yeah I know who he is now why is he here" Tristan interrupted. "C'mon guys just cut him some slack. Anyway he'll probs hang out with us. Bakura, loudmouth himself is Tristan and blondie is Joey. Oh and here comes Tea." Bakura seemed to lighten up when he saw her and they talked for what remained of our break. I felt a little jealous but she was just being friendly under the circumstances, right?

Bakura POV

The next three lessons until lunch were simple as I had a class either with Yugi, Tea, Joey or Tristan. Art was my favourite, mainly because I only knew Tea in that class. This time I talked with her as opposed to my shy silence this morning. "Uh, Tea," I broke through her rant about her other friends I didn't know.

"Um, do you have a, you know, boyfriend?" She didn't seem to notice my awkwardness and replied "no, of course not. But, and keep this a secret, I think Yugi's kinda cute." She seemed to zone out and just dream and I knew she was picturing him, whether with clothes or without. I was shocked though. "But I thought you were just friends? And nothing more," I continued after a pause.

"Yeah, and that's why I don't ask him. I want to be more but I would never ever threaten our friendship." I could see her point. I looked at her paper and saw she'd been drawing hearts throughout our conversation. She saw me looking down and said "Yeah, I really like him." She folded the piece of paper and asked "so, has anyone taken your fancy yet?" She was smiling, as if she knew. "Um, sorta." "And?" she said when I didn't continue. "And nothing yet, it's only my first day." Ok pack up your things and leave in a quiet fashion. No homework tonight but practice makes perfect darlings," Miss Rose sang. I packed my stuff. Saved by the bell I thought.

Yugi POV

I saw Bakura and Tea come towards me and Yami. Bakura looked confused as he walked up to us. He looked from one to the other, obviously too shy to question in case he was dreaming. "Oh this is Yami, my counterpart. It's a long story." Yami nodded in Bakura's direction. He seemed to turn shy and withdrawn again. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it real quick," I heard Tea whisper to him.

"Hey where are Tristan and Joey?" I asked. "Please don't tell me they've managed to get detention on the first day." Smiling, I knew what I'd just said was highly probable. Those two couldn't behave even if their Duel Monster decks depended on it. Luckily I saw them walking out the senior building, both looking pretty pissed.

"I can't believe she kept us in for that! He deserved it and anything else coming to him." "Ok what did you guys do this time?" Tea asked a little tired of it already. "US? It was that Kaiba kid. If he wasn't so damn arrogant! Just because he's rich he treats everyone like dirt." I saw Tea sigh and I knew how she felt, they'd been teasing Kaiba over something as petty as money. "Maybe if you didn't provoke him, he's sure to have a softer side." Joey glared at her. "Look at me, I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm a rich, bigheaded jerk with no friends coz I'm so damn rich. Did I mention I'm rich yet? That's about as soft as he gets."

I cringed; there was nothing wrong with Seto. He was more of an enigma, dark and misunderstood. Yeah we were rivals but sometimes I really wished that he'd stop being so ignorant and get along with us. "C'mon Joey, just get over it," Tristan said although you could tell he was mad as well. "At least we didn't get a detention."

From there we just started talking like normal. Me and Tea were talking to Bakura and I saw Yami playing Duel Monsters with Joey while Tristan watched. "So what's it like moving school, Bakura?" I turned back to the conversation but it seemed they were caught up in each other. I listened as Bakura talked about his old school and it was very interesting. Tea seemed to be edging closer to Bakura but kept glancing at me, what was up with that?

"So did you have a girlfriend over there?" Tea was looking at me as she asked but Bakura still didn't seem to notice, he turned a light pink colour in his cheeks. "I've actually never had a girlfriend," he admitted. "I'm more one who keeps to himself, I sometimes even talk to myself." He smiled grimly. "I certainly wasn't mister popular but who would want that anyway, right?"

Tea smiled at him. "It'd be nice for a day or two but having true friends is a lot more special. What do you think Yugi?" Her question startled me, I thought they'd forgotten I was here. "Uh yeah, I definitely like my friends. I'm too shy and all to even try being popular." "See," said Tea. "Just stick with us and you'll be fine."

AN/ I don't know who will be paired together, it's supposed to be about Bakura so I'd sort of like him with Tea but my friend likes Yugi and Tea. Thoughts? Oh and this isn't a Kaiba/Yugi romance, that's for my other story


End file.
